Lover of the Sands
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Monster Girl fic! When simple adventurer Naruto searches a forgotten pyramid beneath the sands he finds much more then he thought possible. Watch as a young Naruto goes from explorer to king of a desert nation! NarutoxHarem LEMONS


Chapter 1

_I remember when I was but a simple explorer hoping to find my fortune in an old ruin. I was no way a bad explorer and in case of danger I could handle myself._

_But that one day that changed my life I went from humble explorer to emperor of a nation. I was searching a buried palace that I found when it happened._

_A simple Khepri that snuck up behind me and smacked me on the head with a wooden board. I was knocked out instantly, a bit oh a blow to my pride really._

_They must have carried me off somewhere while I was out. All I really remember is waking up tied to a bed._

**Under the sand in the hidden palace ,the Royal Chambers.**

" Oh God my head." A young man said trying to reach for it to rub it the pain away.

Naruto Uzumaki, standing at a good 6'2 in height. Started his exploring carrier at only 18 now 22 years old. Spiky blood hair, piercing blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin he was quite handsome. Most girls would fall for one of his charming smile if they didn't fall for his sleek muscular body.

Feeling the resistance he looked and saw thick rope bonds around his wrists and ankles. He was somewhat confused since he was naked.

Suddenly a small weight was felt on his stomach. Looking he saw a young girl in a revealing golden outfit. The only way Naruto didn't think she was normal were the three-fingered golden hands and some type of beetle like wings were on her back. She had short purple hair and cute innocent smile on her face. Dark exotic skin showed her unique culture. She was quite mature with high C-cup chest and perky rear.

" I'm sorry but could you take these bonds off me and do you know where I am?" Naruto asked she just leaned down bringing her face closer to his. She reached forward closing the gap bringing her soft lips on his.

Naruto was stunned as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Now Naruto wasn't exactly a stranger to sex being former best friends with benefits with a childhood friend named Tenten. He was not ready however for a very cute girl to suddenly kiss him tho.

She pulled back slightly an gently bit his lip. Realizing she wanted him to kiss back he obliged. As their tongues wrestled he felt a flash of energy travel down his spine making him go rock hard in a second. She broke the kiss and pointed toward the head-board.

Naruto saw some sort of black orb resting near the top. He never got a chance to wonder what it was since he felt something go across his dick.

When he looked down he was again shocked that the girl had striped down and started licking his member while caressing his balls.

While her new king looked at the orb of dark energy she quickly striped herself off her clothes. Seeing as her new king was ready for her she decided to start things off.

A surprised look appeared across her face as she took hold of his length. He was much bigger then other men she seen. He was probably around 8 inches in length with around 2.5 inches in girth.

She grabbed Naruto's length and gave it a long lick from his base to the crown. She started to do the same to the sides and back tasting him. He had a musky smell to him probably from the heat of the dessert and tasted somewhat sweet to her.

To entranced a horny to hear his protests she opened her mouth an put the tip inside. She swirled her soft tongue around it hopping to lubricate his length.

Letting go of his dick she crawled up and sat on his thighs, rubbing his length along her slit.

She looked at Naruto finally to see if she was doing a good job.

Naruto panted as the girl licked his length and tried to hold off for as long as he could. He knew about how some monster girls fed off of male energy. He hoped to hold out long enough that she'd lose interest in him. That was before she started to rub her nether lips across his member.

His eyes shot opened only to see the girl raised above his length, now fully nude, lips parted as the head of his cock was positioned right at her hole.

He was speechless as he watched as she slowly descend on his shaft, having slight trouble at the beginning getting the head in due to the size difference.

After a good ten seconds of wiggling her hips she had finally gotten his entire length inside her. Naruto was mesmerized seeing her face a mix between lust and strain, her large breasts heaving with every breath, the little shivers that traveled through out her body.

"Moan!" Seeing how the girl on top of him was taking a second to adjust, Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to see what made the sound.

'What the hell?!' Naruto thought in shock. He knew that Khepri usually lived in groups but THIS! There was at the very least twenty of them! That wasn't the sole reason for his surprise, they were all watching the two all the while playing with themselves, each other, or in a group.

The surprise finally wearing off he finally noticed the one on top of him letting out small whining noises before her soft insides clamped down on him. His head shot back toward her as he closed his eyes again in pleasure.

He felt her soft breasts press into his chest as her small hands grabbed his cheeks making him open his eyes to look at her. "Riiiii!" She let out, she seemed to want his attention solely on her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered her face inches from his own. She seemed to be satisfied with that as she kissed him just after.

That was when she started to rock her hips back and forth, causing Naruto himself to moan and try to deepen the kiss. It surprised him when she pulled back suddenly, giving him an apologetic look.

She started bouncing atop him, taking him close to half way out before quickly sheathing him back inside her. Every few thrusts the tip of Naruto's dick hit some sort of barrier inside her and with each hit she let a small gasp.

Naruto could never say he did not enjoy her actions or the view. He loved how with each movement her large chest rippled in the most erotic way and with each hit of her barrier she tightened around him a bit.

He watched in a trance as she continued her work on him, till suddenly she started to pick up speed. 'She must be close!' He thought trying to buck his own hips in rhythm with her.

She finally slammed her hips down on him as a shudder over took her body. Naruto relaxed thinking he could have his release...but strangely it never came. The tighten ball in the pit of his stomach never unwound. Wondering what was going on he looked around again, only to see that the ropes binding him glow.

"Oh crap..." He said to himself, seeing the girl get her second wind.

**Two hours later**

Naruto continued to grunt as the curvy Khepri continued to ride away on his rock hard pole. He watched as her breasts bounced away and soft rear hit his thighs when she went down.

He still felt the spirit energy that they were giving him fill his body. He focused it into his arms and legs and with a yell of " Enough!" Naruto ripped the thick rope bonds.

Flipping them around so she was under him he started to slam his dick into her core with long, powerful, and quick thrusts.

The Khepri he was fucking was having the time of her life! Her new king was diligently giving love to her!

Naruto grabbed her large breasts and started fondling them sending barely noticeable pulses of energy through his hands.

The girl couldn't take it anymore and cummed hard while letting out a long scream to show her joy. Naruto feeling her tense let go of his limit and started to rapidly thrust inside her. Letting loose a growl he expelled his seed inside the girl quickly filling her womb because of her small size and his large load. Hearing her panting and feeling her walls squeeze him set a fire inside him needing to completely dominate this girl.

Flipping her around and raising her rear never leaving her warm soft snatch. Seeing her on instinct put her knees down but have no strength to raise her front. Naruto grabbed one of her soft ass cheeks with each hand and prodded her small tight asshole. He did not wish to cause his lovers harm of course he wanted them to enjoy their time with him.

Feeling a weak push against him he slowly entered her causing  
>the Khepri to open her mouth in silent scream of pleasure.<p>

The others were watching the sight impatiently. They knew they would be under him soon but watching their master literally dominate one of them got them as hot as the desert above them.

Naruto continued to thru st his entire rod inside the girl's rear. It was warm an tight and he loved the way she clenched around him when she orgasmed. Unfortunately he was still sensitive from his previous release. Knowing his end was near he started to increase the pace.

Feeling her tighten around him again he grabbed her smaller form and lifted her up. He stood on his knees and held her legs apart at the thighs while her back was against his chest. This allowed him to lift her up and down on his rod showing the other beetles he was completely in charge. One actually crawled over and started to eat the other out while grabbing her own chest and play with herself.

This was too much for the original and she cam hard inside the smaller ones mouth. Naruto lowered her to his base and cum inside her. Feeling him fill her stomach made her cum again.

When he finally stopped she was blotted and unconscious with a ' I got fucked silly' look on her face. Naruto gently put her down on her side and exited her ass have a small trail of his cum leak out.

Naruto turned to the other Khepri who ate out the one he screwed. She was smaller then the others but still had at least some curves to her. She was thin but her chest was around B-cup and her ass was cute. She was currently licking the cum off her chin.

Naruto leaned over and kissed her tasting the cum in her mouth. It turned out he enjoyed the taste.

When he separated to give her air she had a blush on her face and a dazed look. She looked down and saw his large dick pointing at her. Naruto laid back and said " Come please your king."

Hearing her king's order she crawled over and started to give him a blowjob. He commanded another one to come over and sit on his face. She was about the same size as the other one but had slightly larger chest and ass. When she was there he gave her a long lick from top to bottom across her slit causing her to shiver.

Naruto was basking in the fact he could have any of these amazing woman with just a command and that they wanted to serve him. ' Maybe staying here wouldn't be to bad.'

Suddenly the one blowing him started to deepthrout his length. Naruto could feel her small throat trying to compensate him. Seeing how she was increasing the pace he started to slide his tongue into the other sex. This made the other let out a small moan.

Moments later the Khepri being eaten out cummed all over Naruto's mouth. He eagerly licked it all up. Not paying attention to his inner lock he cam straight in to the others tight throat. His dick swelled slightly having it get stuck.

The Small Khepri's eyes widened at the feeling of the bulge in her neck. She was lucky she took a deep breath a second ago. She could feel the pulses off her masters member and the large streams of jizz entering straight into her stomach.

Though she was greatly enjoying this feeling she was starting to feel light-headed from lack of air. She felt a hand gently grasp her head and pull back the large rod from her mouth. She took in a large breath while the last of the sperm landed on her face.

The other crawled over and started licking the cum off the littler ones face. " Are you hurt little one?" Naruto asked clear concern in his voice.

She looked down slightly and let out a little whimper. " You can't speak can you." Naruto said. The other Khepri had finally finished licking the others face and gave her sister a full out kiss. As they separated Naruto gently caressed the little ones neck. His hand glowed with soft green light. The little ones face turned soft and relaxed. " Their it should feel better now." Naruto said with a sweet voice.

The others who were watching were having a small fan girl moment squealing how their king was so kind and considerate.

The slightly larger one pushed her sister down and pressed her body to the girls. She spread their legs for their king and tried to direct him to the smaller girl snatch. Gently pushing into the girl she opened her mouth and let out a silent scream of pleasure.

Naruto almost fully sheathed inside felt a barrier of some sort. Pushing slightly harder her went passed her cervix entering her womb.

While the girls kissed and fondle each other Naruto made slow deep thrusts into her. The tenderness and love both of them showed her caused her pleasure to quickly raise. Soon the girl clamped down on her master and orgasmed. Naruto withdrew from the bottom girl but swiftly shoved his length into the top one.

Taken by surprise the girl let out a long howl of pain an pleasure. Naruto started hammering the girl with force. Somehow he knew this one loved to be taken rough. The Khepri quickly gained an orgasm but her king continued to pound her. She continued to orgasm again and again till he slowly removed himself once she reached her tenth.

Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted to at least give them both one last round. He slid himself between the two rubbing their lips and clints against his member. He started to move between them until he felt them grip his dick.

As they orgasmed he finally let loose his load spraying his cum over their stomachs and bottom breasts.

As he removed himself from them they started to cuddle and fall asleep.

"Riiiii?" Naruto turned and saw the rest of the scarabs siting there in what he guessed their favorite positions. Smirking he walked over reedy to please his servants. A king must always be ready to reward his vassals.

**Chapter end**

So what do ya think? I plan on making other stories based off some of the different monster girls in the series.

If you'd like to make a similar story let me know. We can help each other with ideas and such.


End file.
